1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium ion secondary batteries may be classified into prismatic secondary batteries, cylinder type secondary batteries, and pouch type secondary batteries, according to their pack structure.
In particular, a pouch type secondary battery may include, as main parts, an electrode assembly and a pouch surrounding the electrode assembly. A protective circuit module and an outer case may be provided to the pouch type secondary battery to be commercialized into a battery pack.